A Happy Canada Day Indeed
by Em13Em
Summary: It's Canada Day but everyone seemed to forget (unsurprisingly) but Canada doesn't seem too happy about it...summary is sucky but story is good (I hope) A little bit of Snapped! Canada Happy Birthday Canada! We all love you!


**Hi! I know it's been awhile, I need to write more stories...anyway, I've been looking forward to writing a story of or Canada Day since I started watching Hetalia since he's my favorite character (and I'm still mad that I missed England's birthday) and I had one written months ago that I accidentally left at home while I'm on vacation so I quickly tried to rewrite it today and so...if this one sucks...I'm sorry :'( **

**By the way, I am not canadian so I don't know if this is how Canada Day is usually celebrated so please don't feel offended if its not really like this. **

**I don't own Hetalia or Canada and sadly don't celebrate Canada Day, but enjoy and I'll shut up now. Happy Birthday Canada ^_^**

Bright explosions filled the sky as the sun faded away. The smells of home-cooked food and smoke mingled nicely, giving the whole celebration a warm, comfortable feel.

Reds and yellows sizzled and sparked into different shapes and sizes that were truly quite impressive as one massive firework exploded into the shape of a maple leaf, earning thunderous applause from all the proud citizens watching.

The small, white polar crawled over to sit by his master, coal eyes staring blankly at the fireworks illuminating the sky all over and people laughed and clapped, enjoying the holiday.

However, no sound was made by the nation sitting by his side, the one who's birthday they were celebrating without really knowing it.

He made no sound, no movement, not even an attempt at a smile. His blonde hair covered the hurt in his abnormal blue-violet eyes as he looked down at himself.

The pet bear felt confused. What was wrong with his master? Why wasn't he happy? Everyone was celebrating like they should be, right?

But the mysterious bear didn't voice any of his questions, only placing his paw on his master's arm.

"They forgot Kuma...again..." His whispery voice wavered like he was on the verge of tears.

"Who?"

"All of them...all of the other nations...even America..."

The nation stood and walked inside his cabin with his worried bear following behind him. He stumbled and swayed, almost tripping and knocking himself out a couple of times before he managed to steady himself with a chair.

Canada finally spoke again, his voice louder and devastated. "No one...none of them cared to remember...just like he said they would..."

Kumajiro froze...he?

"Who?"

Kumajiro hoped the answer wouldn't be what he thought it was.

"He was right...he's always right...always..."

Sadly...it was...

As Canada looked up at Kumajiro, the frightened bear could see the derranged look in his master's normally innocent eyes. A look that revealed all of Canada's inner madnes. The hate...the anger...the blood lust...it was all there. Swirling in his blue-violet orbs of madness.

"They don't care...they don't care about me...but we'll make them care...we'll show them...show them that they were wrong not to care..."

Frowning, the nation abruptly spun around and stumbled through the house, searching for his hockey stick, leaving the pet bear to tremble in fright.

Kumajiro desperately searched for his master's medicine. But when he found nothing, the bear was forced to open the trash can and peek inside. Sghing in defeat as he pulled out the empty pill bottle that he had been looking for, Kumajiro began to shake. He ran out. Canada ran out of pills. Today of all days, too.

The doctor had said those pills were the only things that could contain his madness. And now...there was no way of stopping him.

Kumajiro flinched as Canada's loud footsteps passed by him. He barely managed to dodge the flying hockey stick as Canada flung it around carelessly, heading towards the door to leave.

"We won't be long, Kumajiro...just going to visit some family," Canada called to his bear, a grin of excitement spreading on his face as he stepped outside.

"...who...?" Kumajiro quietly questioned as the door slammed shut, both nation and bear forgetting about the happy celebrations from earlier.

Canada suddenly began to laugh hysterically as he walked away from the house.

"Oh! And Happy Canada Day, Kumajiro!"

It was the laugh of a mad man about to do something terrible. Something unforgivable.

"Happy Canada Day indeed..."

**In case anyone is confused, the ****_he_**** is supposed to be either 2P Canada or Snapped Canada depending on your interpretation of it.**


End file.
